


Post-Heist Couch Cuddles

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M, Rayoff, bits of OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring but successful heist the boys all go to bed after getting home, except Ray. Geoff decides to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Heist Couch Cuddles

The door didn't stand a chance as the six men nearly broke it down entering. Their heist had been successful but, they almost didn't make it because of Gavin but, thanks to their handlebar mustached leader for saving their asses. They were covered in cuts, bruises, burns and had holes in their clothes.

"All that agree to having Gavin sleep on the floor say aye. Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Fuckin' aye."

"WOT!"

Five of the men started to argue with the Brit, but the silent member, Ray, did not partake in the fight as he jumped on the couch long ways and grabbed his DS from the table beside it before starting to play. The men were still fighting as they went upstairs but Geoff stopped and stared at the youngest of both the crew and the polyamorous relationship. Non of the other four men saw him stop as they continued up to the shared bedroom.

"Ray you not coming to bed." He didn't look away from his game as he answered.

"Nah. I'm not tired actually. You go on upstairs, I'll be up there when I start yawning."

Geoff felt bad leaving the youngest by himself. So, he did the one thing he could think to do. He walked over to the couch and sat behind Ray, his head now laying in his chest.

"I'm staying down here until you fall asleep. You always do this after a heist and we always find you on the couch in the morning. So until you pass out you're stuck with me." He simply shrugged his shoulders before quickly reaching behind him and kissing his chin.

Geoff smiled and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He needed to break some stuff down to Lindsey and Kdin so her team could clean up the wreckage that was their heist and he needed to schedule a meeting with the Grumps gang so they wouldn't think they were all pussies.

For about 30 minutes they did that until he saw Ray set down the turned off DS and turn to his front and stare up at the older gent with big sparkling brown eyes. Ray took the phone from his grip and set it next to the handheld device and place Geoff's hands on his back as he snuggled into the singed suit. He could smell whiskey and gun powder and he sighed contently before all Geoff could hear were snores.

Geoff smiled at Ray before carrying him princess style to their bedroom where they could see Gavin on the floor next to the bed with his hand holding onto Michael's. He scoffed before setting Ray next to the bear that was Jack and laid down on the other side of him. He kissed him on the cheek before placing his hand on his hip and falling to sleep with his boys, a smile etched on his face.


End file.
